


About Damn Time

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Infinity Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha have a talk as the dust settles.Prompt filled on Tumblr for "things you said at the kitchen table"





	About Damn Time

“It’s quiet,” Natasha commented.

Bruce looked away from the cupboard he was searching through to look over at her. From her seat at the small kitchen table, Natasha looked out the the floor to ceiling window to the city below. Somehow the had remained standing through all the chaos and that’s where they chose to rest in the aftermath.

“Don’t jinx it,” Bruce said, only half joking. His senses were still on high alert, and a part of him expected the calm they found themselves in to shatter at any moment. He could guess Natasha felt the same. 

Natasha turned and met his eyes a soft smile on her lips, that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“It’s nice,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper as if speaking too loud would be enough the break the peace. 

Bruce nodded as his fingers finally brushed over the elusive box of tea he’d been searching for. He went to work preparing the mugs of tea, sneaking glance across the room as he did. 

Natasha had gone back to staring out the window. Her posture was relaxed, leaned against the back of the chair with her arms crossed loosely over her stomach, but her eyebrows were drawn together and she nibbled at her bottom lip.

He scooped a spoonful of sugar into her mug and added a little milk to his before picking up both mug and carrying them both over to the table.

“Thank you,” she said when he set her’s down in front of her.

Bruce sat down across from her and took a sip of his tea.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

Natasha sighed and spun her mug around a few times as she looked at Bruce. “What now?”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

“I mean,” she said her gaze drifting out the window again. “What do we do now?” 

Bruce set his mug down and leaned closer, tentatively reaching out run his finger along her knuckles in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she answered after another long silence.

“Well,” he said. “I know what I want to do.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Bruce nodded. “This whole world saving thing is getting a little tough on my joints. Retirement sounds pretty good to me,” he told her without hesitation. He’d thought about it after he and Thor returned from Asgard, but then Thanos showed up and threw a wrench into that plan.

“You could do that? Just walk away?” she asked.

“I think we’ve done enough to deserve a chance at a quiet life.”

Natasha looked down at her mug and lifted it to take a slow sip. When she set the mug down again she spoke.

“I’m not so sure.”

“Natasha,” he said and waited for her to look at him. “You’ve done more than enough.”

Natasha sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I know,” she said, with conviction. “You think I’m cut out for the domestic life in the suburbs?”

“Only one way to find out,” he said, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a small smile.

Natasha smirked and reached out to take Bruce’s hand. “What do you say we run with this?”

“I say it’s about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) You can find me on Tumblr @natashasbanner. Come and chat.


End file.
